On The Run
by KastaNik
Summary: Jedi Padawan Miku Hatsune is being hunted down, and by General Grievous nonetheless. It is up to her friends, Len and Rin Kagamine, and some of your favourite Jedi heroes to save her before it is too late.
The lights flashed on brightly over the pair of Jedi and their clone squadron, taking the group by utter surprise. Jedi Master Gumi Megpoid and her student Miku Hatsune quickly pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them while the clones pulled out their blaster guns and aimed at the incoming Droids.

Above them on the commander's podium of the command bridge was a line of dark gray coloured Commando Droids aiming their own guns at the intruders below them. A group of MagnaGuard Droids appeared from the left holding light purple electro staffs while three Droidekas rolled in from the right and jumped onto their feet to aim at their enemies while casting an energy shield around them.

"I knew something was up!" Gumi shouted as she looked around the room, observing the Droids. Earlier, Gumi and Miku were given a mission by Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Senate himself to retrieve secret battle plans that have yet to be shown to the Separatist Confederacy and could risk a turn of the tide of war against the Galactic Republic for the worst.

The clone squadron; Veteran Alpha, Tone, Sphere, Sikes, Ran, and Antony; knew there was a trap that was going to spring on the account that they have gotten this far as to infiltrate the main Separatist fleet's command bridge, as there would be B1 Battle Droids guarding everything, let alone the ship's control, or just standing around waiting for their commander's orders. They haven't found a single droid on here since they sneaked in until now.

Whoever made the trap had the intention to corner them, like how a predator corners their prey before ripping them to shreds. What made it worse for them that they knew they were arriving.

As Gumi continued to look for a way out of the mess they blindly got themselves into, she began to quiver a little in fear when she looked up at the podium again, seeing the droid army's leader approaching as he placed his talon-like foot on the ledge to look down on the group in a menacing manner.

"Well, looks like a couple of rats have walked right into our trap. Just like how Count Dooku predicted." The leader chuckled lowly at his discovery. "Well if it isn't General Grievous, who else would it have been to set up a gag like this." The green haired Jedi joked although she covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

Miku looked up at the leader named Grievous. He was the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, the last person the teal haired teenager would ever want to encounter in her lifetime. "I wouldn't be me if I weren't to set up a trap like this." Grievous countered. Gumi only rolled her eyes.

Master, do you have a plan? They have us cornered, not to mention Grievous is here, which makes our situation worse. Miku whispered nervously in her native language as she leaned against her Master. "Calm yourself, my friend, I've got a plan that will _blow_ them away," Gumi whispered back while trying to hold back a smirk.

The green haired Master stood up straight and looked up at Grievous, and then deactivated the green blade of her lightsaber. Master Gumi, what are you doing? Miku quickly said when she stared at her Master with her eyes wide like a bug. The clone squadron thought their general had gone mad at that very moment, knowing very well that their fate was above them. Grievous, on the other hand, became suspicious of the Jedi Master.

"Now before you decide to saw our heads off, I just want, to be honest with you..." Gumi began when she placed her hand behind her back. She grabbed a small ball-shaped bomb she stored in her belt pocket.

"The room's temperature is too hot for my liking. How about we open the window?!" She suddenly shouted, taking almost everyone in the room by surprise. She pulled the bomb from behind her back and pushed a button to activate it, and threw it at the large window of the ship that overlooks the system. The bomb stuck to the glass like Velcro.

"No!" Grievous shouted angrily when he looked down at Gumi and Miku.

He took two lightsabers from his black and red cape, and then took a big leap off of the podium to attack the Jedi while airborne. Miku took a few steps back in fear, clutching in the grip of her lightsaber as she held it over her to hopefully protect herself.

Just as the cyborg general ignited his lightsabers, ready to strike the group, Gumi grabbed Miku and pulled the both of them out of the way before Grievous could land.

The bomb on the window exploded, breaking the glass on the frigate's window and letting space's gravity pull everything out from within the command bridge like a vacuum cleaner, including the droid ambush party, and even Grievous.

Gumi held onto a chair that was bolted to the floor while Miku wrapped her arms around her waist. The clones squadron did the same thing, only holding onto the strong rope to Antony's grappling gun. When the emergency shields closed the windows, it stopped the rapid gravitational pull and then everyone dropped to the floor.

Miku sat up to look around the now droid free room and then looked back at Gumi. Master, when you said your plan was going to blow them away, did you mean it figuratively or literally? "Um...a little bit of both. Either way, it got the job done."

The Jedi and the clones regrouped around the podium.

"That was quite risky there, General Megpoid. Don't do that again next time, will you?" Sykes complained jokingly when he pointed his finger at the shielded window. "I'll take that as a compliment. But there won't be the next time if we don't make our escape." Gumi insisted.

"Alright, alright, we'll hurry. Do we have everything we need first?" Alpha questioned when the green haired Jedi turned to her Padawan. Miku took the light blue pendant of her necklace into her hand and then nodded.

The clones began to understand what Gumi had done. Earlier after moving the Separatist battle plans onto a small device, she placed the device inside of Miku's locket, in which Gumi hoped would be the last place Grievous would decide to look.

Suddenly, the group heard a faint clanking noise that came from outside. When the group looked up in confusion, they heard a loud metallic thud in which it startled them.

"What the hell was that?!" Tone bellowed when turned to point his Gatling blaster at the windows. Miku had a good idea of what made that sound. "He's coming back!" "Run! We wasted too much time!" Gumi ordered when she and the rest of the group ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, just after Grievous flew out of the ship due to space's gravitational pull, he shot his own grappling hook embedded in his arm at the command bridge's roof. He pushed a button to pull his body to the ship.

Soon as he landed, Grievous used his clawed feet to latch onto the roof so he won't fly off again. If he could remember, there was a mechanic's hatch installed on the roof that leads to the corridors of the ship. He'll catch the Jedi and Clones from there.

Moments later while the Jedi and their Clone squadron ran through the corridors of the ship, Grievous opened the hatch and dropped down in front of the group, making them stop running.

"Damn!" Gumi blurted out when she spread her arms to keep the group back. The Clones began to aim their blasters at the cyborg general as he stood up on his feet. Seeing what the others were doing, Gumi took out her lightsaber and activated it, pointing the emerald blade at the general. Grievous cackled at the sight before him.

"You really think you can keep me away for long?" "You're only lucky that the Galactic Republic wants you alive, otherwise, we would've had to take drastic measures," Gumi replied.

"Resistance is futile, Jedi! No matter what you use against me, I'll only gain the upper hand in the end. And in the end, that lightsaber you hold in your hand will be held by my own when I finish with you, same with your Padawan's."

Gumi only scoffed at Grievous's seemingly frightening monologue. "Well gee, that's a lot of talk coming from a raging narcissistic coward like you."

With no question, Grievous charged at the eight at full force with two lightsabers green and blue with both hands. Sphere grabbed Miku and pulled themselves out of the way before Grievous could hurt them. Gumi, who was in the cyborg's way, ran at him at full speed.

Before the general could swing his lightsaber at her, she took a big leap over him to avoid his incoming melee attack. Just as Gumi landed gracefully on her feet, Grievous turned around and kicked her in the back, sending her flying across the corridors.

Master! Miku shouted in shock as she and the clones ran over to her to help her up.

"Don't worry about me guys, I've had someone kick me harder than that before." Gumi laughed nervously. Miku knew from there that her Master was lying, as she felt the pain via the Force.

Master, I don't think it's really a good idea to antagonize him. The teal haired Padawan suggested as she looked back at the cyborg general behind them.

"C'mon, we still have a job to do!" Ran told as they helped the Jedi Master onto her feet and began to run for it.

Grievous would go after them if it were up to his brutality, but as every strategist like him should have, he had a backup plan.

He lifted his left arm to speak through a comlink attached to his wrist. "General Grievous to command, I want most of the Droids on this ship to surrounding the Jedi and their Clone troops around the main hallway. They should be headed there now." "Yes General Grievous," a B1 Battle Droid replied.

As soon as the group had entered the main corridor, they were met with another ambush, only this time, there were no windows in the room that can save them. B1, B2, Commando, MagnaGuard, and Droidekas blocked every possible exit. Turning back was useless as well, as Grievous would be right behind them.

"Well, the general jumped from 0 to 100 quite fast. I thought the ambush back at the command bridge held most of the Droids on here. With no windows nor bombs, looks like wit is out of the question." Gumi commented when she looked around the room.

There were more Droids here than in the command bridge. The emerald haired Jedi sighed, which was a sign of near defeat. But like Grievous, Gumi also had a backup plan of her own. "Troopers, cover me!" She ordered the Clones when they created a human barrier around her and Miku. The two crouched down to speak in private.

"Miku, this is really important and I need you to pay attention for a minute." I'm listening... Miku said as she nodded. "This battle is going to take us a while. With that said, I need you, and only you, to complete the mission for us." Miku only stared at her teacher with wide ocean blue eyes.

Wait a minute, are you serious right now? She said in a worried tone in her voice. "Yes, with all that's happened, I have no choice but to rely on Plan B, which involves you." Gumi could see the fearful look on her student's face. She pulled her satchel off of her shoulders and handed it to her. "This satchel contains some food, water, and a cape to keep you warm."

When Gumi looked up at Miku, she could see the tears pouring down her cheeks, even over her warrior face paint on her left cheek. You...You're really leaving me, Master? Miku sobbed. Gumi placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I will never leave your side. A Jedi has to make sacrifices in order to save those in danger. I will be with you in spirit." Gumi tried to reassure her, but it didn't make her feel any better, though.

That was when Gumi handed Miku her lightsaber. "What are you doing?" Miku asked in a confused manner. "I want you to keep my lightsaber safe from Grievous. The last thing I would ever want any Jedi to see is my weapon in his trophy room collecting dust." Master, are you out of your mind?!

"No more questions Padawan, now go!" Gumi ordered when she cut a perfect circle around her. Miku fell through the floor and landed in another corridor. Gumi dropped her lightsaber into the hole she made for the Padawan to catch, and used the Force to grab the piece of the floor and fixed it back into place.

Just then, Grievous entered the room. His guttural laugh caught the Jedi woman's attention. "Well Jedi, it looks like you and your precious Clones have no options left. And look at that, the room's temperature is just fine." Grievous mocked, remembering the joke Gumi made earlier.

She stood up on her feet and stood in front of her squadron with a smile on her face. "We're not quite hopeless yet, Grievous. By the way, the name is Gumi Megpoid, not just Jedi, not "rat." Gumi!" She corrected when she crossed her arms.

Grievous looked over to the Jedi Master's belt, only to find her lightsaber missing. "Where is your lightsaber?" He questioned. "Simple, it's anywhere but wherever your trophy room is. Well, looks like I get to take you down with just my bare hands." The Jedi Knight said when she cracked her knuckles.

"Quite the confidence there...Megpoid. Last time I saw a situation like this, I had Kenobi trapped back when I still had the Malevolence." "Obi-Wan was an inspiration among the Jedi when it came down to cleverness. Now, let's see what I can do without a weapon." "You Jedi are too blind for your own good."

From the corridor she fell into, Miku stood up to listen to the fight from upstairs began. She knew Gumi and the Clones had to stay behind to distract Grievous and the Droids and give her some precious time to escape the frigate.

Miku remembered the stories the other Jedi at the Temple on Coruscant had told. Grievous leaves a few people to no one alive when they go into battle with him, Padawan or not. Afterward, he would steal the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi that died by his hand and add them to his collection. Thinking of that made her heart drop. She knew why Gumi gave her the lightsaber of all items.

May the Force be with you, my friend. She prayed before turning to leave.

Meanwhile, Gumi dodged Grievous's attacks, even almost having her arm severed off. She leaped up into the air and swung her leg to kick Grievous in the head, knocking him to the floor. Tone shot his Gatling blaster at the incoming Droids. Antony swung around the room from the rope of his grappling hook. Ran and Sphere threw EMP grenades underneath the marching Droids and sent a large electric shock to deactivate them. Alpha and Sikes used their shields provided for them to protect themselves while they shot back at the Droids. Gumi and her troops were severely outnumbered by a thousand to seven, but they still haven't lost a life yet.

 _This guy has thick armour, he's not even registering to any of the punches and kicks I make. What should I do now?_ Gumi thought to herself.

 _Well duh, Ms. Know-It-all. He's a cyborg, of course, he wouldn't feel anything. You have to find a way to weaken him first._ The voice in her head lectured her.

Gumi had found an electro staff near a fallen MagnaGuard droid, and then looked back at Grievous, preparing to attack her. She back flipped to grab the staff, dodging Grievous's attack. She landed on her feet and twirled the weapon in between her fingers as fast as the speed of light. She then aimed the staff at the cyborg general, with violet electric light swirling around the rod.

Miku was only halfway down the hallway to where the Separatist frigate kept its escape pods, she couldn't help but think about the fight. Suddenly, she felt something in the Force that hit her in the back like an arrow.

Gumi felt the same feeling, and turned around, only to find Antony on the ground with a hole in his chest. She looked back at Grievous with an angered look across her features. "You're going to regret that..." the emerald haired Jedi said harshly when she swung the electro staff at the cyborg in an attempt to at least hurt him, but the latter only blocked the attack with one of his lightsabers.

"So Megpoid..." the Jedi looked up at the general. "I see you're one Jedi less. So, where is she? I know she took off with my battle plans _and_ your lightsaber. I don't like that."

"Far away from here, that's for damn sure!" The Jedi replied as she continued to fight. One by one, the clone Troopers behind her were overwhelmed by the marching Droids and were eventually shot down, and Gumi was too unaware of the deaths that had just occurred.

Miku, on the other hand, was getting more and more worried as each of the Clones died by Grievous's hand. Her Master was out of it now. At this rate, Gumi couldn't control her anger, and even if she did get herself together, it would be too late for her.

During the duel with Grievous, a few remaining MagnaGuard Droids joined the fight, attacking the emerald haired Jedi from all sides. She dodged and blocked their attacks, even slammed the end of the staff into one of their dials and inside their mechanical body, watching them explode from the inside. She continued to fight off the Droids until she managed to knock one of them to the ground.

Just as she had managed to knock a MagnaGuard droid to the ground and ready to strike the final blow to destroy it, Grievous saw an opportunity to attack while she was distracted. When he activated both of his lightsabers on her back, Gumi only froze when she began to feel agonizing pain in her stomach and chest.

She turned her slowly to Grievous and formed a weak grin. "You...moron..." She said weakly when the cyborg deactivated his lightsabers and watched as the emerald haired Jedi drop her electro staff and fall to the floor like a lifeless doll.

Miku froze in fear, she didn't feel the need to blink when she felt her Jedi Master's death in the Force.

Have you no mercy, Grievous? Miku whispered nervously in her native tongue as she took a couple of steps back.

 _He took Gumi and the Clones away from me. Now he will come after me. I need to get as far away from him as possible._

The aqua haired Padawan turned to run when she spotted two Battle Droids in the hallway. They looked up, only to gasp in fear. "It's a Jedi! Blast her!" a battle droid commanded as they pointed their blasters at Miku and began to open fire.

Miku grabbed for her lightsaber to deflect the bullets aimed at her, and slashed both of them in half once she got within close range. She looked up at the corner of the wall, only to find a security camera installed up there. Her eyes widened at the fact that the camera will be proof that she has indeed not escaped the frigate yet. So she deactivated her lightsaber and ran for dear life.

A beeping noise was heard from Grievous's small hologram projector when he grabbed it out of his cape pocket and pressed a button to answer the call. An image of a Battle Droid Commander appeared on the projector.

"General, we spotted a Jedi Padawan on our security cameras. She kept on standing around like she saw a ghost. Not to mention she cut down two of our patrols down there." The droid informed in a worried tone in his programming. "Where is she going?" Grievous questioned when he shifted his eyes to Gumi's corpse.

"Last time I checked, she's headed to the escape pods area." "Secure the area! That Jedi has my battle plans, if it falls into the Republic's hands, it will cost us everything!" Grievous exclaimed when he pushed a button to end the transmission.

 _I had the room surrounded, blocked the exits even. There's no way she could've escaped._

"Jettison the bodies!" He ordered as a group of battle droids picked up the Jedi's body. Soon, as a battle droid walked, he stepped on the ground where Gumi originally cut the hole on and inadvertently fell through the floor. Grievous turned quickly at the sudden noise and studied the hole in the ground.

 _You honestly think you outsmarted me this time, Padawan? You have no idea of who you are about to face._

Miku ran as fast as she could to try to stay far away from Grievous and his droids.

She ran, ran, and ran, trying to find her way to the escape pods. But with every door she tried to enter was either locked or lead her into the wrong direction.

Just then, she had stopped in a fork in the path. She had to walk down one hallway to get to where she needed to go, but the question was:

 _Which was the hallway that led to the escape pods? Ugh, I don't have time for this!_

The teal haired girl pulled onto her long pigtails in frustration.

 _Master, why would you do this to me? You know I can't do this all by myself..._

"There you are!" Miku froze in place when she heard a sudden harsh growl of anger enter her ears. She slowly turned around, hoping that it wasn't really Grievous behind her at that moment, and there he was, with a group of MagnaGuard Droids behind him with their weapons fully operational and ready to strike.

Miku held onto the satchel for dear life, taking a few steps back nervously. "Stay where you are, Padawan!" Grievous ordered cruelly when Miku stopped what she was currently doing. She could hear a few battle droids walking down the left hallway, meaning the right is her last chance of escaping.

"Surrender the battle plans now, and I promise I'll let you go back home." The cyborg general offered. This didn't make the Jedi teenager feel any better, though. Miku was not up for it. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she blindly ran down the right corridor.

As she ran, the aqua-haired Jedi saw red lights flash by her head. There was no use looking back now. She used her hands to cover her head to avoid getting a shot at.

At the end of the hallway was a door, thankfully. When she approached it, the door, it automatically opened for her and closed behind her. Hopefully, to buy her some time to escape, Miku used her lightsaber to seal the door shut so Grievous couldn't get in.

Just after she did, the cyborg kicked at the door, sending a startled Padawan falling onto her back. The satchel softened her fall, thankfully. Miku quickly got up onto her feet and ran away from the door as fast as she could.

At last, she found the room where the Separatist frigate had kept its escape pods. Just as she opened a hatch to enter it, she heard the door being kicked down. She quickly closed the hatch before Grievous could catch her doing so.

Miku was running out of time!

She sat on a seat and pushed some random buttons on a control panel to get it to activate. Suddenly, the machine began to shake, meaning it was about to blast off soon, so the Padawan held onto the sides of her seat to keep her steady.

Grievous tripped when the room suddenly shook. He knew one of the escape pods had just blasted off and was headed straight to a nearby turquoise coloured planet.

"Sir, an escape pod has just blasted off, and it's headed straight for Planet Kawosha! Shall we shoot it down?" a battle droid informed.

Planet Kawosha?

Grievous remembered taking control of that planet not too long time ago. "No, let it land. We will go after that Jedi brat by foot. Kawosha is a Separatist-occupied planet, meaning she is not going to get too far."


End file.
